E N I G M A
by Number00
Summary: Noun:enigma; Something that baffles understanding and cannot be explained/-Satu: Suicide-/Bunuh diri?
1. Suicide

Suicide.

Naruto U. - Shikamaru N.

MYSTERY

TWO-SHOTS - 818words for this chapter- T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

_||Bunuh diri?||_

.

"Menyusahkan."

Inspektur Nara Shikamaru memperlihatkan lencananya pada beberapa penjaga yang berjaga di depan pintu mahoni, dimana pintu tersebut menjeblak terbuka. Di belakangnya, seorang pria bersurai pirang mengikuti sembari tersenyum pada dua penjaga yang menjaga pintu tadi.

Shikamaru berhenti di tengah ruangan persegi itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Sementara itu, inspektur Uzumaki Naruto menghentikkan langkahnya beberapa meter di belakang Shikamaru. "Woah, TKP-nya berantakan sekali." komentarnya sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Ini TKP utamanya?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menoleh pada Naruto di belakangnya.

Naruto yang tengah memandangi salah satu buku notes yang ada di sebelah kiri telepon gelagapan sebelum terbatuk beberapa kali dan menjawab, "Ya, mayat korban ditemukan di atas sofa sebelah sana." ia menunjuk sebuah sofa putih yang ada di sudut kanan ruangan, dekat dengan rak buku.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa itu dan mengamati tubuh seorang wanita yang terduduk kaku di atas bantalan empuk sofa putih yang beberapa bagiannya ternoda oleh cipratan merah darah. Ia memutar langkah mengitari sofa dan berhenti di hadapan mayat wanita itu.

Beberapa sekon kemudian, Naruto sudah bergabung dengannya.

"Korban bernama Konan." Naruto membaca sebuah kliping yang ada di tangannya. "Usianya dua puluh tiga, lajang. Ibunya tewas saat melahirkannya sementara ayahnya meninggal akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam." ia menjelaskan, matanya menelusuri tubuh Konan dan berhenti pada sepucuk pistol .40 S&amp;W di tangan kanannya.

"Gadis malang." desis Shikamaru.

Naruto mengiyakan, namun tak banyak bicara dan kembali menjelaskan, "Ia tinggal sebatangkara di sini, maksudku-ia benar-benar sebatang kara. Tidak ada sanak saudara lain. Wah, gadis ini mandiri sekali."

Tangan Shikamaru yang berlapis sarung tangan karet meraih S&amp;W di tangan gadis malang itu dan mengamatinya. _Smith &amp; Wesson_ adalah salah satu senjata yang dihindari Shikamaru, mengabaikan kaliber pelurunya yang lumayan efektif untuk melumpuhkan target, suaranya sangat bising.

Tapi karena S&amp;W inilah tetangga Konan mendengar suara ledakan dan langsung menelepon pihak kepolisian.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong," kata Naruto, memandang Shikamaru yang masih asyik mengamati mayat korban. "ada surat yang tertulis atas nama korban di atas meja kopi ini." lanjutnya, membuat Shikamaru berbalik dan memandang penasaran ke arah rekannya itu.

Surat itu hanya secarik kertas dengan tulisan acakadut yang memberi kesan ditulis buru-buru oleh siapapun yang menulisnya. Shikamaru mengamati surat itu, membolak-balik dan mempelajari teksturnya, sebelum mulai membacanya.

_Aku sudah lelah. Aku lelah sendirian. Selamat tinggal dunia, maafkan aku, Nagato._

_Tertanda, Konan._

"Nagato?" keryit Shikamaru.

"Ah, ya. Itu nama salah satu mantan kekasihnya. Mereka putus setelah tiga bulan berhubungan, nampaknya tidak ada yang aneh, beberapa hari lalu -setelah mereka putus pun- beberapa rekan Konan mengaku melihat ia dan Nagato itu berjalan-jalan bersama." jelas Naruto.

"Jadi ... Tak ada dendam, huh?"

"Konklusi awalku, dia bunuh diri. Mungkin karena lelah sendirian -seperti yang ia sebutkan- dan akhirnya mengakhiri hidup dengan menembak kepalanya sendiri." kata Naruto, mengibas-ngibaskan kliping data korban di tangannya. Shikamaru tak menggubris, sibuk memperhatian luka di kepala Konan.

"Senjata itu pun terdaftar atas namanya, kok. Ia sudah lama memilikinya."

Shikamaru memutari sofa lagi, memandang bagian belakang mayat Konan. Intinya, sebuah peluru .40 baru saja meluncur dari sepucuk S&amp;W di tangan kanannya langsung pada kepala bagian kanan dan menembus kepala bagian kiri. Shikamaru terdiam, ia menilik kamar apartemen milik Konan sekali lagi.

Kamarnya cukup berantakan untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Kertas-kertas sketch dan pryeksi 3D bertebaran di lantai. Sementara itu, di atas sebuah meja besar, ada sebuah buku catatan desain. Shikamaru mengamati pulpen hitam yang ada di sebelah kiri buku catatan itu sebelum beralih ke arah model 3D rumah kecil di atasnya. Lalu, di sebelah buku itu ada sebuket mawar merah yang mulai layu.

Sebuah remot yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi, hampir jatuh karena diletakkan terlalu ke kiri. TV yang sudah mati. Lalu karpet di depan TV yang berantakan oleh kertas-kertas bergambar, dan _teddy bear_ yang terabaikan di sudut ruangan. Shikamaru menghela nafas dan kembali memandangi mayat Konan yang masih menggenggam S&amp;W pada tangan kanannya.

"Apa ia punya sahabat?"

"Oh, ada. Seorang. Namanya Karin, seumuran dengannya, tapi mereka sering sekali cek-cok akhir-akhir ini." Naruto menjawab sambil membuka kliping di tangannya lagi. Ia lalu mendongak pada Shikamaru. "Katanya, Karin itu iri pada karir Konan."

Sunyi.

"Kau kira ia yang membunuh Konan?"

Sunyi lagi.

Shikamaru menggeleng samar. "Jangan dulu mengambil kesimpulan."

Pria berambut hitam itu lalu mengamati lagi kertas-kertas di atas karpet dan meja besar Konan tempat buku catatan korban tergeletak di samping kanan sebuah pulpen dan ponsel biru tua. Shikamaru membuat catatan mental untuk menyelidiki ponsel dan buku catatan itu, siapa tahu ada petunjuk.

"_Selamat tinggal dunia, maafkan aku, Nagato_ ..."

Kelereng biru Naruto bergerak perlahan mendengar Shikamaru menggumamkan kalimat dari surat kematian Konan. "_Tertanda, Konan_."

Kepala Shikamaru terangkat, dan senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya.

"Jadi, kukira ini bunuh diri-"

Bibir Shikamaru bergerak cepat menyela Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Ada yang tahu bagaimana Konan mati?**

_**Dibunuh? Bunuh diri?**_

Heyheyheyhey ...! Nama saya Nekoya, silahkan panggil saya sesuka Anda. Saya dateng dari fandom sebelah dan memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri melebarkan sayap ke fandom Naruto ter-cin-tah.

Riddle sudah populer di kalangan author sekarang ini. Isinya teka-teki yang akan reader pecahkan. Hayo, siapa yang bisa menjawab riddle ini? Kalau bacanya teliti, pasti tahu kok. Riddle-nya gak susah-susah banget kok.

Dan karena 'Riddle' sudah terlalu mainstream, saya pake judu deh. Biar downstream =w=" jawaban chapta ini akan saya post (kalau tak ada hampatan 5 hari lagi) beserta cerita selanjutnya.

Yak, karena ini ff debut saya di sini ... Mohon apesiasinya, minna!

Comment? Critic? _**Jawaban**_?

XOXO,

Yacchan


	2. Suicide: Answer

Suicide; Answer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

#batuk

Halo semuanya, wie gehts? Saya sih sehat-sehat aja, selain flu yang agak mengganggu ini #sigh

Maaf saya baru bisa update sekarang. Maaf banget, saya sibuk soalnya #serius. Setelah menghadapi UKK saya harus mengurusi nilai semester sebelumnya dan juga dipusingkan dengan nilai yang menyedihkan. Selain itu, saya juga lagi sibuk merampungkan novel komersial saya, doain semoga cepet selesai ya :v nanti yang doain saya tulis di bagian belakang deh ;3

Tapi akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan jawaban dari riddle yang sebelumnya. Kali ini saya update jawabannya dulu yak, untuk cerita selanjutnya masih dalam proses pengerjaan.

Simpan pertanyaan ataupun pernyataan Anda nanti, kita bahas satu persatu dulu.

Pertanyaan pertama: Apa yang terjadi pada Konan?

Nah, ini dia poin utamanya. Bukan siapa yang membunuh Konan, tapi apakah Konan dibunuh atau bunuh diri. Kemarin saya liat kotak ripiu udah pada bener asumsinya, tapi jawabannya malah meleber kemana-mana.

Jawabannya benar, Konan dibunuh.

Sekarang lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua: Bagaimana bisa kita tahu kalau Konan dibunuh?

Ini jabaran pertanyaan pertama. Jawabannya gampang kalau kalian membaca cerita saya dengan detail. Pertama-tama, mari bandingkan kedua kalimat ini:

'Naruto yang tengah memandangi salah satu buku notes yang ada di sebelah kiri telepon gelagapan sebelum terbatuk ...'

'...matanya menelusuri tubuh Konan dan berhenti pada sepucuk pistol .40 S&amp;W di tangan kanannya...'

Ada yang sadar?

Sekarang liat beberapa detail cerita yang saya publish sebelumnya:

'...mengamati pulpen hitam yang ada di sebelah _**kiri **_buku catatan ..'

'Sebuah remot yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi, hampir jatuh karena diletakkan terlalu ke _**kiri**_.'

'..._buku catatan_ korban tergeletak di samping _**kanan **_sebuah _pulpen_...'

Oke, siapa yang mulai nyadar? Sekarang, bandingkan dengan satu kalimat ini saja:

'...sebuah peluru .40 baru saja meluncur dari sepucuk S&amp;W _di tangan __**kanan**__nya_ langsung pada kepala _bagian kanan dan menembus kepala bagian kiri_.'

Hayoo, siapa yang sudah dapat jawabannya? Kalau belum, sini saya jelasin. Detail-detail di atas sengaja saya campur dengan detail lain supaya kalian cermat mengematinya. Apa kalian sadar kalau saya selama ini selalu mengulang-ngulag letak benda?

Buku notes di sebelah kiri telepon dan pulpen yang selalu ada di sebelah kiri buku juga remot yang mau jatuh karena diletakkan terlalu ke kiri, itu semua mengindikasikan kalau Konan itu kidal.

Tapi kenapa senjatanya malah ada di tangan kanan Konan?

Untuk bisa menembakkan sebuah peluru .40 biasanya dibutuhkan tenaga besar. Orang yang sudah biasa menembak pun akan memerlukan dua tangan untuk bisa menembakkan sebuah senjata. Kalaupun bisa, dibutuhkan pegangan yang mantap. Orang kidal kekuatan tangannya cenderung ada di tangan kiri, maka dari itu aneh rasanya kalau ada orang kidal yang bisa menembak menggunakan tangan kanan.

Got it?

Konan yang kidal ga mungkin nembak pakai tangan kanan. Kesimpulannya, dia pasti dibunuh, dan si pembunuh lupa -atau tidak tahu- kalau Konan kidal dan akhirnya menembak kepala Konan dari sisi kanan dan menaruh senjatanya di tangan kanan Konan.

Pertanyaan kedua: Siapa yang sudah membunuh Konan?

Jawabannya yang tergambar di benak kalian pasti cuma dua orang: Nagato dan Karin.

Benar. Kemungkinan besar yang membunuh Konan adalah Karin.

Kenapa? Sini saya jelasin. Perhatikan kedua kalimat ini:

'...di sebelah buku itu ada sebuket mawar merah yang mulai layu...'

'...dan _teddy bear_ yang terabaikan di sudut ruangan...'

Mawar yang diletakkan di atas meja itu jelas pemberian Nagato; sahabat kalian ga mungkin ngasih sebuket bunga mawar merah kan? Dan teddy bear. Itu teddy bear pemberian Karin.

Jelas kan? Sahabat pasti lebih milih untuk ngasih boneka ketimbang mawar. Jadi, Karin kemungkinan besar ngasih boneka ke Konan sebagai permintaan maaf tapi Konan malah ngelempar boneka itu ke sudut ruangan.

See?

Konan lebih sentimen terhadap mawar yang dikasih Nagato, bahkan sampai layu ia taruh di atas meja. Tapi bunga mawar itu ga mungkin tahan lebih dari dua hari; layu, bukan busuk. Jadi Nagato ngasih bunga mawar itu setelah mereka putus; Nagato minta balikan.

Karin?

Boneka teddy bear dilempar, Karin marah, nembak Konan. Karena panik, dia naruh senjata di tangan kanan Konan karena lupa kalau Konan kidal.

Puas?

Apa jawabannya sesuai dengan pemikiran kalian?

See you in next riddle guys.

XOXO,

Yacchan


End file.
